kim possible 2
by krissia
Summary: what do you think if mewtwo joins the k.p gang....as a bad guy? CHAPTER FOUR NOW UP!
1. where it all started

KIM POSSIBLE 2 DRAKKEN'S NEW "LACKY"

disclamer:i don't own k.p or mewtwo. i own nothing! get it!

prolong:a new help.

a dark night suddenly a creature with purple fur and a long tail and scarey purple eyes was headed to the museum...

the creature extended a metal claw from his rounded finger, and easly cut the glass.

"easy"said the creature with an evil grin.

and then it bipased the securty sistem. "there it is" he said. and then he grab it carefully... the the alarm sounded. "drakken!"the creature growled.

"is it a little bit early?."said a man with blue skin.and he walked while the alarm goes off to in front of the annoyed creature

"YES!"said the creature as it ran and grabed drakken and rushed to a cliff.

"AAAHHH! LET ME GO!"said drakken as he strugled to get away.

"if i do, you'll go splat on the ground!"said the creature annoyed.

"alright then"said drakken.

and the fly off to their lair...

krissia t.d.a.: well. i need ideas so messige me!

chap. up soon!


	2. the plan begins

CHAPTER 2: HIS NAME IS MEWTWO.

drakken walked down the hallway and the creature behind him."you know mewtwo, i have another friend for you to meet" said drakken.

"really..."said mewtwo sarcasticly. then mewtwo looked at a man that was being tortured by little dolls singing 'it's a small world after all' mewtwo looked it with shock.

"and who might this friend be?."mewtwo said

"oh, don't worry, you'll like her, she's _just_ like you."_sarcastic, hardheaded, and a sassmouth._"said drakken under his breath.

"what was that?"said mewtwo questionely. "NOTHING!" said drakken jumping.

"what are you doing?.."said mewtwo with is 'whatever' nature

"i'm...praticing...my...jumps..."said drakken jumping.

"well...as long i'm being payed...i don't care." and he walked away.

In another room. shego was in her chair reading a magazine.and then mewtwo entered.

"so, who are you supposed to be? drakken's new experiment?"she said tauntingly. "no... don't tell me., _you're_ drakken's sidekick." said mewtwo.

drakken comes in "calm down! you two will be partners in this mision"said drakken.

"what did you just say!"said mewtwo as he extended his claws.

"partners"said drakken

"and what is this mision anyway?"said shego as her hands do that cool glowey thing.

"to destroy kim possible"said drakken with an evil grin.and then he laughed like a maniac.mewtwo and shego just looked at him cackling away and they exchange looks

"this is what i pass though everyday" said shego

-

krissia:geting better huh? more on the way

disclamer:i don't own mewtwo or k.p


	3. old friends, new foes

chapter three: old friends, now enemies.

"well i can do it by myself thank you very much!"said shego.

"women..."said mewtwo."i can do as good as you"said mewtwo.

"calm down" said drakken trying to separate them.

"WHY!"said mewtwo. ready to attack.

"just go" said drakken

"now"said shego in her craft."kimmy should be in school...so you get her there, got it?"

"yeah, yeah, i got it"said mewtwo.

"just in case here's her pictiure"said shego as she handed over the pictiure.

"hmm, she looks familiar"said mewtwo.

"this is where you get off"said shego as she opened the ships door

"now, where is she?" said mewtwo

"man" said shego "he's so slow"

"there she is!"

"'beep! beep! beepbeep!"'

"what's the stich wade?"said kim

"look out kim!" wade scared

"what's that!"said kim

krissia:sorry! it's so short! more on the way!


	4. KIM'S OLD FRIEND!

KIM'S OLD FRIEND!

"it's been a long time..." said mewtwo

"mewtwo?"said kim confused."why are you doing this!"

"sorry kid, it's my job"said mewtwo with an evil smrik.

"does it has to be this way?"said kim.

hey k.p how was scho...looks at mewtwoAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KP! WHAT IS THAT!"said ron

"send in the buffoons"said mewtwo sarcasticly" well, the sooner we get this over with. the sooner we get out of here" said mewtwo as he got serious. and as kim takes out her 'hair blower' mewtwo extendid his metal claws.

"METAL! _MEEETALLLL!_" said ron and then rufus comes out of his pocket "gah, hmm."said rufus.

"RUFUS! HELP KIM!"said ron panicked "nuh uh!" said rufus

"HIYA!" said kim as she when't for a kick.

then mewtwo dodged it.

"sorry kid,...FROZEN WIND!"said mewtwo with a frown.

"AAHH!" said kim as she fainted.

"did you do it?"said shego

"i...don't...know"said mewtwo looking at kim laying on the floor.

"something wrong?" said shego looking at mewtwo

"no, no...i'm...fine...just...fine" said mewtwo as he left.

sorry so short more on the way.

disclamer:i don't own kim possible or mewtwo.


End file.
